


A long way from home...

by Lily_Flower99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Percy Jackson is James Potter, Starting a new life, The romance gets complicated, but his old life is a bitch and comes back to haunt him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Flower99/pseuds/Lily_Flower99
Summary: Percy Jackson never wanted to be a hero, the chosen one, the savior of mount Olympus so he leaves.(Percy Jackson is James Potter Au)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to combine my 2 favorite things! Percy Jackson and Harry Potter! *Warning* this is not beta read!

Percy stilled for a moment and took one last look at Camp Haft-blood. He hoped that Grover’s excuse would hold off any search party’s. Leaving was probably the hardest thing Percy Jackson has ever done. That night Percy told Grover of his plans feels like forever ago. He vividly remembers fidgeting in front of his oldest friend as dread pulled at his stomach Percy waited for the backlash. He expected Grover to tell him he was being selfish, stupid, overdramatic even! He waited for the yelling but his friend was surprisingly supportive of his choice.

 

_“Percy... After everything you’ve done for everyone, the sacrifices you’ve made. You deserve a chance to live your life the way you want too”_

 

That’s why he was slipping through the camps barrier late at night without breathing a word of farewell to anyone besides Grover, Percy knows it wasn’t fair, his Mom and Dad deserve a heads up before he goes MIA, his Friends deserves parting words, and Gods Annabeth deserves a full explanation!

 

Percy planned on breaking up with her, he didn’t want to be the reason Annabeth couldn’t move on and find her own happiness. Percy desperately wanted to cut all ties with her before he leaves. But as soon as he lay eyes on her his resolve broke. Her twinkling blue eyes glitter in merriment as she ran her fingers through his wild hair. it’s been 2 months since they last saw each other and if his plans ran smoothly it would also be the last. Percy selfishly decides to enjoy their final moments together and prayed to Aphrodite that she’ll be able to fall in love again that the thought of him wouldn’t hold her back.

 

 _‘It had to be done'_ he kept telling himself over and over again as he moved farther away from the camp. For his own sanity and mental health, he had to leave. There was no possible way Percy could have been happy staying here. The Gods looked at him like he was the second coming of Christ, their salvation. Percy was no hero. That whole Titan situation was a fluke, some form of misunderstanding Percy never help them in hopes of being praised. He did what any reasonable person would do. There was a situation and he had the power to help it's was as simple as that. That's it! Done! There was nothing more to the story. Zeus had no right to try and throw him at every obstacle that came his way. He was not their sacrificial lamb! He was the son of Poseidon, not Jesus.

 

Percy took out a vial of Golden liquid that Tyche gifted him. The Goddess of fate was the only other Being besides Gover that knew of his departure. She come to him in the dead of night.

 

_“You wish to leave?” Percy stilled for a few moments afraid of what Tyche would do. She gave him a kind smile “I’m not here to stop you” the Goddess of Fate gracefully sat at the end of his bed in an almost motherly fashion “I’m here to guide you... Your plan is good but you won’t get very far. Percy you're scent is strong as soon as you leave the barrier every monster in a mile radius will be searching for you” of course Percy had thought of that it pledged his mind every day it will be hard to live a peaceful life with Monsters out to get him. “Then what? I have to live my life as Zeus’s royal guard dog?”_

_Tyche shook her head “No, nobody deserves a fate like that. Percy, you are your own person not a slave to humanity” the goddess tenderly grasps his hands “I wish to give you a restart” Tyche studios him “A restart, like.. in rebirth?” Percy stares dumbly at the goddess “Not quite, to be recreated you’d have to die first, I don’t wish to kill you, Percy. You were given partial immortal I merely want to use that to our advantage. I’m going to turn you back into a baby and give you to a lovely couple, they have been prying for a child. Don’t Fret Percy you’ll still have your consciousness and memories you will still be you but your be physically and emotional a child again.”_

_Percy felt his blood rushing through him, could hear his heart beating uncontrollably “what good will that do? The monster will still be able to smell me!”_

_“Not quite, the couple I plan on giving you too are magical. Wizard and witches aromas tend to ward off monsters. As long as you stay in the magical community they won’t find you.” It was a good offer, A chance to have a normal life, to be apart of a family. Percy would never trade his parents for the world, But the chance to have a stable childhood, an actual father figure there for him as he was growing was tempting._

_“I don’t have any magic” Percy mumbles it was the only flaw to Fates perfect plan. “I have that all taken care of” Tyche hands Percy a vial of golden liquid, “A word of advice Percy” the young man nods hanging onto every word the goddess says “Stay away from the ocean. The fluid in the container not only gives you the ability to wield magic but weakens your connection to Poseidon.” The Goddess stilled for a mere second as if she was unsure how to continue. “Your Father loves you... you know that right?” Percy felt himself nod he knew Poseidon loved him. “He’ll be heartbroken when he finds out that your gone and like any good father your Father will do anything and everything in his power to find you! But as long as you stay out of the sea he won’t be able to pinpoint where you are.”_

 

As Percy studies the liquid gingerly his heart squeezed painfully, he felt bad. He might never see his mother again... he’s definitely going to give his Dad a heart attack! But life goes on and in time heals all wounds. Without another thought, Percy Jackson drunk the mysterious golden liquid and allowed the darkness to consume him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Being birthed was the one most traumatic experience Percy has ever had to live through. When Tyche said she was going to turn him into a baby _she really meant a baby_. Percy never expects to be transported into a womb it's tight and wet every time he moved Percy was afraid he was pushing on the poor woman's internal organs. The actual birthing part was terrifying it was like he was a watermelon trying to push his way out of a lemon!

So like every baby the moment Percy Jackson finally took his 'first breath' he cried. He was sticky and uncomfortable he had no clue way but his body ache as of he was lifting weights! So really could you blame him? He vaguely recalls being handed to a woman. She's about the same age as his mom Sally but this woman was extremely beautiful even covered in sweat she was beautiful the woman has a classic face shape, full lips, a narrow pinched nose, and large doe-like brown eyes rest beneath expressive sloping brown brows.

"Shhh~ Come, stop your cry it'll be alright!"The woman's voice was melodic and soothing, Percy couldn't help but comply. he studies the woman 'his new mother..' curiously. Her doey brown eyes held so much love and compassion it was jarring even though he was covered on sticky slime she still dipped her head gently placing a kiss on top of his head.

"He's beautiful darling!" a deep smoky voice added adoringly. Percy almost didn't notice the man he was tall, lean, with familiar messy black hair and deep ocean blue eyes With round specials resting on the bridge of his nose. In all honesty, the man 'More than likely his new Father' looked a lot like Poseidon, no he wasn't an exact replica But the similarity was startling nonetheless Percy found himself thinking that he’ll have no trouble passing as this mans son.

 

The woman had the most mesmerizing giggle on the face of this plant even her laughter had a humming rhythm too it. "That's because he looks like you!" She crest Percy's cheek fondly her soft thumb brushing off the icky goo with a tender smile planted on her delicate lips. "Really?" The man's dark blue eyes flicker to her "I already see so much of  you in him" his new father search his new mothers eyes deeply "Euphemia If this child shared a fraction of your smile..or a fraction of your mind" a warm exhilarating smile grew on his mouth" that would be more then enough for me"

 

"Fleamont..." Euphemia whispers breathlessly. They stayed silent for a few moments as they soaked in each other presence. "I was thinking.. instead of Naming him Janus we should name him James" his mother looked down to him in a gesture motion. His father looked surprised as he glanced back down at Percy "James? You know that means Supplant right?" He raises an eyebrow at Euphemia "But it also means Foundation" She added "It might be wishful thinking but want our baby to be the type of person his loved ones can depend on. The rock of his household, the foundation of his family"

 

Fleamont smiled down at his son "James.." he whispers dreamily. He placed careful kisses on Percy's cheeks "I love it. It's a strong and noble name"

 

That is how Percy Jackson become James Potter. His heart squeezes painfully as the midwife gently cleans him.

 

Foundation...

He didn't know if he wanted to laugh or cry, Percy didn't feel like anyone's foundation. He did basically abandon everyone he has ever cared about.. he never said goodbye, he didn't even consider leaving a note of warning, there was nothing. It only took 9 months in a womb for Percy's realize how selfish he's been, 9 months that was horrifying but strangely comforting in another way. It was dark and tight but there was no Zeus breathing down his neck, no war to be fought for the first time in a long while he felt safe.

 

What right did he have to feel safe?

 

Guilt was a feeling no newborn baby should ever feel, his tender throat felt raw from all the wailing he was doing. He tried to stop, he really did but Percy soon realize he had no control over his body.

“Shh~ it’s alright dear” Percy doesn’t recall when he was handed back to his mother but he soon found himself cradled against her chest. His was all clean now, swaddled tightly in a soft blue blanket. The woman robbed soothing circles on his back it all felt so nice. A few silent tears drip from his eyes as he thought of Sally. Did she even know yet? It’s been 9 months someone must have told her! How many sleepless nights did his mother go through because of him? It was shameful to think just the other day Percy was asleep peacefully in some woman’s stomach while Sally was probably ripping her hair out from anxiety.

 

_“We can sail away tonight..”_

Percy attention was momentarily brought back to the woman who was rocking him gently back and forth, He thought her normal voice was alluring it has a soft rhythm to it unlike anything he has ever heard before, but her singing voice was enchanting! _“On a sea of pure moonlight, we can navigate the stars to bring us back home”_

 

Percy felt his eyes drop and body go slack as exhaustion finally caught up to him. His new mother smelt like apples and cinnamon the familiarity of the scent remained him of the apple pies Sally used to make when Percy was younger, he vaguely wonder if this woman bakes apple pies frequently. Oddly enough Percy felt a sense of peace as he pictured this kind woman baking apple pies just like his mom used to do.

 

_“Picture a land you'll never have seen_

_Where life is eternal and evergreen_

_Future of happiness all in your hands_

_All in this place I created that I call Neverland”_

 

____________________________________

 

“Percy! You can’t just ignore Zeus when he’s calling for you.” Annabeth’s gaze was stern, her tone patronizing. He knows she meant well there are times that Percy has to remind himself that his girlfriend can’t read minds! She doesn’t know! She hasn’t been there to witness Zeus being an actual tyrant on his life! Still, it felt like she was taking Zeus‘s side.

 

“Actually I can, it’s really not that hard” Percy thoughtlessly flipping through a random magazine he found in the training arena. “You’d think an all-powerful God like Zeus would fight his own battles but instead he has an 18-year-old fight them, it really makes one question his competence.”

 

The blank look on Annabeth’s face is comical it was the look that one has when they're done with the others BS “Are you suggesting that Zeus has weakened?” Percy shrugged nonchalantly “I’m not suggesting anything I’m just stating the guy has been letting children fight his battles for the past 9 years”

Annabeth huffs as she ran her hand through her hair. There was a moment where neither one of them said anything both collecting their thoughts.

 

“Percy... are you okay?” Annabeth’s voice soft andcareful as if she was afraid he’d start running for the hills. “ you’ve been.. I don’t know different somehow” he knows what Annabeth’s talking about Percy felt the change, he’s just been so tired the past year he’s been on quest after quest for Zeus with no end in sight. “You hardly leave your cabin anymore!” that’s because he’s hardly at camp anymore and the few times he is the other campers act like Percy was Robert Downey Jr or something, It made the young demi-god extremely uncomfortably everyone bluntly talks about him like he wasn’t in the room! Hell, he couldn’t even eat a damn ham sandwich without being shamelessly stared at! Percy already knows what his problem is He puts way too much weight on words and glances.

 

He wanted to tell her what’s wrong desperately, he wanted I tell her about the little things that have been bothering him that really shouldn’t bother him, about how demanding Zeus is and how all this hero worship is demeaning, How he’s struggling to keep a sense of knowing who he is. But he doesn’t instead he forces a strained smile on his lips and he tightly holds her hand.

“I’m fine Annabeth..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve written this chapter at lest 3 times I’m still not completely satisfied with it (I feel like it’s a little cheesy) but it’s better then nothing. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
